


God of War: Afterlife

by Bobafett781



Category: God of War (Video Games)
Genre: Abuse, Abuse of Authority, Character Death, Child Abuse, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional Roller Coaster, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, God of War (2018), God of War 3, Hades is a Good Parent, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Jötnar | Jotuns | Frost Giants (Norse Religion & Lore), Kratos mid-life crisis, Love Confessions, Love Stories, Major Character Injury, Major Character(s), Major Violence, Miðgarðr | Midgard, Mount Olympus (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Multi, Mythology References, Near Death Experiences, Niflheimr | Niflheim (Norse Religion & Lore), Other, Parent Kratos (God of War), Physical Abuse, Protective Kratos (God of War), References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, References to Norse Religion & Lore, Svartálfaheimr | Svartalfheim, Sweet Atreus (God of War), Zeus Being an Asshole (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:51:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26620171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bobafett781/pseuds/Bobafett781
Summary: The possible story between God of War 3 and 4. This theory holds that there will be a jump in time between the two games. A big jump. It exists because of the vase of Kratos in Tyr’s Temple. It will start to focus on the relationship between Kratos and Faye starting (and others?....)
Relationships: Faye/Kratos (God of War), Kratos (God of War)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 9





	1. Death Defies You All

As soon as he dragged himself off the cliff, Kratos started counting to himself. “1, 2, 3...”, he said. “...398, 399, 400.”, he said, finishing. He was supposed to be dead by now, along with the Olympians he just brutalized. Poseidon, Hades, Apollo... and Zeus. His own father slayed by his son. Another prophecy proven right. Yes, he had no regret of doing this, but at the cost of the world. Now he pondered why he hadn’t joined them yet. What magic or miracle was keeping him alive?

The ocean had consumed almost everyone instantly when Kratos killed Poseidon. He made it seem as though killing another god was easy. But he had done it before and that was not the last time. He killed Hades and dumped him into the River Styx, savagely tore Helios’ head from his spine, and beat Hermès’ face into a bloody mush. This is why he was the god of war, the Ghost of Sparta. He thought Zeus would have been the same, but no. Kratos eventually used to sword of Olympus to stab Zeus and Gaia at the same time, but was wounded badly. As Kratos fought to get up, Athena’s ghost informed him of her plan to kill him and control the world with the power of hope. Kratos disagreed and tried to end his life by stabbing himself...

“Who is doing this!?”, Kratos screamed from the ocean. “Show yourself!”

Out of nowhere, the world froze, stuck in time. He could still move, but all of a sudden he came crashing into something hard and it hurt like hell. Kratos spit up water from within him and screamed his question again, **“WHO IS DOING THIS?”**

“Someone you are familiar with”, a voice stated.

**“WHO ARE YOU?”**

"You know me far too well..."

A figure rose from the ground and Kratos looked at her in confusion

“Athena...” Kratos muttered with minimal strength.

\----------------------------------------------

Laufey was known across Jötunheim as a heroine, acting to help many over herself. She worked to protect others and many looked up to her. The Aesir felt differently about her though as she constantly fought against them. She was a great warrior in her own right, even getting Thor to notice her. But that wasn't enough to stop them. Those dreams she kept having. About a terrible future growing. She needed to prevent it in some way.  
  
Laufey, or Faye, had many contacts across the Nine Realms. She even knew how to contact some of the gods, good or bad. Well, in her eyes, there was only good god, Tyr. Tyr was the God of War for everyone, but he didn't seek to put anyone in danger. He wanted to create peace between everyone. Tyr wasn't strong enough to fight the Aesir either though. Faye and Tyr needed a plan.  
  
So they forged a plan that could go wrong in so many ways, but to them it was worth the risk.  
  
Faye and Tyr gathered the Three Wovles, Fenrir, Hati, and Skoll. Together they were strong enough to change something, but they needed to wait for the time to be right. They needed to wait a century for him to come along...

\----------------------------------------------

**"WHY DID YOU SAVE ME?"** , Kratos demanded.

"Ghost of Sparta, your impact is not yet complete. This world is not yet over.", Athena said.

Kratos knew Athena was serious about this. He knew that look. It was the same look when he talked with her in the Underworld. Before then she never had that look though. Something about her had changed and he knew it. She wasn't the same since she died.

"Kratos of Sparta, they call for you once more." Athena stated.

" **Who is calling?"** , Kratos muttered.

"Your home. Your family"

" **How can that be when Sparta surely was destroyed?"**

"Hope. The power of Pandora's box spread across the Earth and gave everyone hope"

If she had said that before this had all happened, Kratos would've laughed inside himself. But he knew hope wasn't a joke. It was what fueled him against Zeus and gave him the edge to defeat him. Without Hope, Kratos would be back in the Underworld, stuck for eternity.

"Sparta still lives on Kratos", said Athena. "They need their champion."

Kratos glanced over his shoulder at Athena, then faced forward again, away from her.

" **I'm their only hope of survival** ", Kratos said, releazing what she meant all along. " **I need to go back"**

"The Ghost of Sparta will be a name known forever, you realize that don't you?"

" **History is not prewritten Athena, you should know that"**

"Yes I do, God of War. Yes I do."


	2. Return to Sparta

Sparta was definitely not the same as when he left. He knew it wouldn't be. With all that Kratos had done to impact the world, he did the most damage to the relationship between humans and gods. There was nothing standing in the way of the remaining gods plotting to destroy mankind. A former human had just killed their leader after all. The humans didn't know Zeus was his father. They just thought Kratos had betrayed them and left them to rot after gaining such powers. They wouldn't welcome him back easily. Sure the saying "Once a Spartan, always a Spartan" still stood true to Kratos, but did that even matter to anyone else?

When he got their, he was greeted with a surprise. People were bowing to him, worshipping him. He still looked the same since he became the God of War 10 years ago. No gray hairs, no wrinkles, nothing. Did he age slower, he wondered? Or did he even age anymore? They didn't care it seemed, as to them, he was still a god. A god amongst men. 

  
*75 years later*

Life seeming felt normal for the next 75 years it seemed. At least it did for Kratos, as he saw generation after generation come and go past him. He aged what looked to be 5 or 10 years only though. Sure his beard had gray hairs, but he still felt as youthful as ever. No one to share it with though, no one to talk with everyday. He missed that. It had been 85 years hadn't it since she died? It felt like yesterday to him. He longed to hold someone the same way she let him, but who would want him? His pure white skin and red tattoo. He looked like an outcast, felt like one now too. He needed to get away from it all.

\-------------------------------------------

Faye and Tyr had found someone recently, although they didn't know if he existed as Tyr only had a vase with a painting of him. "He brought the humans the peace and freedom they desired", said Tyr. "He used Hope to free them all from the wrath of Olympus."

  
"Yes but is he still alive? He wasn't a full god after all, only given his powers.", said Faye

  
"We don't know if he was ever alive..."

  
"Who else could have killed Zeus? Hera? It's unlikely, sure, but it's worth believing in that he exists"

  
Tyr thought about what she had said for a moment, looking at her, then to the vase, then back to her. "Send the three wolves, Faye. Only Fenrir, Hati, and Skoll will be able to get him here", commanded Tyr. He knew they needed someone, anyone to take down the Aesir. Thor was still sending Modi and Magni after almost everyone and he feared he would be next.

"What do they tell him when they get to him? That they need him to kill more gods? Or tell him a lie that would most likely piss him off?", asked Faye.

  
"They only need to tell him that we are in danger and that if he doesn't listen, they will drag his body over here, the full couple thousand miles. They will not hesitate to do so either", answered Tyr. "I hear he's single as well..."

Faye looked up at him, obviously embarrassed, knowing that he was hinting at her relationship status as of now. Sure she liked what he stood for and what power he had. But how else did he act? Was he just a ruthless killer? Would he care about her, or just himself? Would he even feel the same?

"I-. I'll think about it...", she finally replied.

"Good cause you need a partner in your life", said Tyr, with a grin on his face.

"We'll see if he makes the journey first. I suppose he probably isn't used to this climate."

"He's also not used to someone caring about him for a while...", Tyr muttered under his breathe. 


	3. Ghost of Sparta Reborn

Kratos was wandering around like it was any other day in Sparta. If things were like any other day for a 100 year old god who was living amongst humans. He spent the last 75 years repairing his relationship with Sparta and for what? For him to be moping around like a "Useless God" as some people called him? He had done enough for Sparta and he felt as if it was time they helped him for once, if he had actually stayed. But no, that all came to a stop when Kratos heard a knock on his door. No one ever knocked on his door to disturb him. No one alive at least.

When Kratos opened the door, he thought he had finally lost his mind. Three giant wolves stood in front of his doorway all looking either hungry, or wanting to kill him. **"What do you want?"** , Kratos asked.

"We need you to kill a god for us", said the three wolves simultaneously. **"I'm over doing all of that. Killing a god has its price"** , he responded. They stood there, awkwardly in his doorway, obviously wanting a different answer. "Do we have to take you forcefully?"

The wolf on left spoke up. "I'm Skoll, and the other runt is Hati. Our father here is Fenrir. The sun is my prey and the moon is Hati's. We seek to devour them during Ragnarok. Since you seem to like this Earth, I suggest you wanting to prevent it. That is why Faye and Tyr have called upon you."

Kratos stood there for a minute trying to understand what they wolf was saying. Ragnarok? What was that again? Someone had told him before, but he couldn't quite remember. Kratos finally spoke up only to say **"No. I will not come with you."** He slammed the door shut on them and walked to his bed, planning to catch some shut eye. At least he thought he could, but the wolves put an end to that. Before he knew it, the wolves had destroyed his home and had him pinned. He was too out of shape to do anything about it. 

The wolves dragged him from his home, unconscious. They had a long journey ahead of them back to Midgard and didn't need him waking up anytime soon"

\------------------------------------------  
  


Kratos woke up to the sound of cold, hard metal hitting the floor. A figure stood above him and sighed. “Let’s see if you can break these chains”, the figure said. “No one has or ever will”.

Kratos got up and immediately tried to pull the chains off the wall, but it wasn’t budging. This was weird to him because nothing could withstand his strength, he thought. Unless this was a mind trick...but who would dare pay a trick on him? People knew he would tear their limbs off and shove them back in their stumps if they did. Everyone feared him. Right?

”Bloody Ghost of Sparta my ass, you sure you didn’t just bring home a drunk guy from a play?”, said another voice. He couldn’t see where the second voice was coming from or if there were any more. 

“It is him.”, said a soothing voice, obviously neither of the first two voices. This voice sounded calming and it reminded him of... her. Lysandra... The love of his life. The one he had murdered while being tricked. But at the same time it wasn’t her. He knew her exact voice and tone still after all of these years apart. Oh how he wished he was wrong, but deep down inside himself he knew he was correct.

But that didn't stop him from yelling out one thing: **"LYSANDRA?"**

Everyone in the room was silent. He couldn't tell if they were confused or in awe. "I'm not Lysandra", said the soothing voice. She stepped into his view only for his eyes to widen. Her face reminded him of Lysandra too, but it wasn't quite her. He immediately tried jumping up and off the ground, but the chains held him tight. He tried ripping them out like when the furies had held him captive for breaking his oath to Ares. This had a different outcome as he couldn't get the chains to move, but then he noticed it. These weren't the same chains that Ares had practically glued to his body, no, these were newer chains. But how did they remove the chains? Was there a secret he was unaware of this whole time?

Obviously one of the wolves couldn't stand the silence any longer. "Are we able to go now?", said Hati, his eyes glimmering. "You may go where you please now, yes", said the one voice from the dark. It was a male voice. A new voice. One he had never heard. But this one was almost as calming as the females. Almost.

When he turned back to the woman she was taking his chains off. "What are you doing?!", said the male. "We need to trust him in order to get along", said the female. Kratos couldn't tell which one was in charge of the other, but suspected the female had the final say. 

"My name is Laufey, or Faye for short.", said the female. "I'm guessing you've never heard of me judging where you're from"

" **No. I have not."** , said Kratos. He saw no point in lying, no point in judging them. He had gotten wiser as the years went along. 

"I'm Tyr and I'm guessing the same thing.", said the male. Kratos only nodded in response.

"We need you to save us Kratos, along with our people.", asked Faye. She started to walk circles around him slowly and gently grazed her hand on his shoulder. For once, Kratos did not move in reaction. Something about her, he couldn't put his finger on that feeling. "We need you to stop Odin".

**"Odin?"**

"You don't know of him?"

" **No"**

"He controls all of the Aesir gods, so I thought you would have heard of him at least."

"You really expect him to know this stuff, Laufey?", said Tyr. 

"I'm finding out what he knows so far, dummy.", she quipped back.

 **"If you need me to kill him, I refuse."** , said Kratos, acting as if they just insulted him by asking the question. He walked out of the room and Faye followed him, needing to know more.


End file.
